Ser una chica
by okashira janet
Summary: A Kashima nunca le ha molestado ser tratada como un chico, tampoco siente especial afición hacía la ropa femenina, pero no por eso deja de ser una chica, como no tardara en comprobarlo Hori-sempai.


**SER UNA CHICA**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

 _A Kashima nunca le ha molestado ser tratada como un chico, tampoco siente especial afición hacía la ropa femenina, pero no por eso deja de ser una chica, como no tardara en comprobarlo Hori-sempai._

Oneshot dedicado especialmente a **Gaby-L** que cumplas muchos años más.

Todos los personajes de Gekkan-shoujo Nozaki-kun pertenecen a Izumi Tsubaki, yo solo los uso con el fin de entretener.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Kaashiimaa! —El grito retumbo en las paredes, dio vuelta por todos los pasillos del instituto y terminó con una Kashima chorreando sangre de la cabeza y un cabreado Hori-sempai arrastrándola tras de sí.

Quienes los vieron pasar solo pudieron poner cara de circunstancias, todo el mundo sabía de los escapes de Kashima, el príncipe del instituto, y del responsable y violento director de teatro Hori-sempai, era hasta cierto punto cotidiano ver al príncipe siendo agredido por su volátil director.

—¡Todos a escena! —Ya en el área de teatro Hori bramó con su voz de mando que todos los miembros del club se apuraron a obedecer, Kashima estaba ahí, como siempre, brillando como el sol con su traje de príncipe, los ojos verdes brillantes y el cabello al viento, la obra se desarrolló según lo previsto, pero fue en el fatídico instante del final donde Hori se vio envuelto en algo, que, a la larga, sería sumamente desagradable.

—¡Kashima-kun!, ¡siempre te ves maravilloso de príncipe! —Un aguerrido club de fans se arremolinó en torno a Kashima para desencanto de Hori.

—Muchas gracias mis princesas. —La joven sonrió con dientes tan brillantes como comercial de pasta de dientes.

—¡Kashima-kun siempre hace cualquier papel increíble y el de príncipe le queda fenomenal!

—Pero aun así me gustaría ver a Kashima-kun haciendo otros papeles.

—¿Cómo un villano o algo así?

—¿Un ladrón?

—¿Qué tal una chica? —Hori estuvo a punto de suspirar, sinceramente, Kashima era una chica en realidad.

—¿Eh?, ¿algo como una princesa?

—¿Cómo una chica popular?

—¡Apuesto a que Kashima-kun podría hacerlo! —Hori no dudaba de su capacidad de actuación, pero Kashima en el papel de una chica popular sonaba forzado por todos lados.

—¡Ser una chica popular por un día! —Los miembros del club de teatro también se metieron al ruedo con entusiasmo, Hori los ignoró y empezó a levantar la utilería, Kashima negaba débilmente con las manos y sonreía amistosamente a todos lados, sería idiota, nunca sabía decir que no.

—¡Y si lo haces de premio podrás acurrucarte en las piernas de Hori-sempai!.

—¡¿Eh?! —Hori soltó lo que llevaba en manos ante el premio que habían pactado sin su acuerdo.

—¡Lo hago, yo lo hago, lo hare! —Kashima se puso a saltar eufórica alzando una mano, ojos brillantes y mejillas rojas.

—¡KA-SHI-MA! —Eso antes de que una patada voladora de parte de su superior la dejara fuera de combate.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sinceramente Hori había pasados mejores noches, unas donde no soñaba constantemente con un cachorro enfadoso acurrucándose en su regazo mientras él intentaba en vano quitárselo de encima, a ser honesto no había porqué sorprenderse demasiado, en una ocasión jugando a "El Rey pide" Mikoshiba les había puesto de castigo que Kashima se acurrucara en sus piernas y no había sido tan desagradable.

El problema con Kashima era que su grado de idiotez superaba la atmosfera, sinceramente Hori no estaba seguro de si le agradaba o si por el contrario lo odiaba y las personas a su alrededor parecían tener el mismo dilema con respecto a los sentimientos del tan aclamado príncipe del instituto. En todo caso Kashima era un cachorro que venía a él moviendo la cola y como el cachorro torpe que era hacía travesuras más propias de un niño de primaria que de una chica (¿o sería chico?) de preparatoria.

Con un suspiro Hori se acomodó bien el bolso al hombro y echó a andar por un pasillo, una pequeña aglomeración de gente le cerró el paso llegando a los casilleros y se imaginó que Kashima ya hacía de las suyas tan temprano con su aguerrido club de fans, con fastidio pasó las manos por enfrente tronándose los huesos y preparándose mentalmente para un buen ejercicio atlético (patear a Kashima) tan temprano por la mañana.

—¿Quién es?

—No sé. —Para su desconcierto en la reunión de gente había tanto hombres como mujeres así que tuvo que poner un poco de presión para abrirse paso al frente, lo que encontró fue al amigo de Kashima, ese pelirrojo guaperas que decía cosas de las cuales se avergonzaba después, a su lado estaba una chica de cabello azul casi hasta la cintura, de figura fina y estilizadas piernas que le hacían resaltar la falda del uniforme y unos ojos verdes que…

¡Era Kashima!

Con un escalofrió recordó la apuesta del día anterior y no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar que cuando Kashima se metía en un papel se metía hasta sus últimas consecuencias, con la altura que tenía parecía una de esas modelos atléticas de la televisión e incluso había parado de decir sandeces acerca de princesas y cumplidos subidos de tono… de hecho estaba, bueno… no estaba seguro, pero le parecía que entre ella y Mikoshiba se había instalado una guerra de sonrojos y balbuceos.

Por alguna razón no acababa de gustarle eso de los sonrojos y los balbuceos.

—¡Es Kashima-kun! —Finalmente una de las chicas la reconoció y de eso a que todas las chicas la tironearan gritando adjetivos como "¡Mona!, ¡linda!, ¡preciosa!" fue un suspiro, a decir verdad a Hori le sorprendía bastante que Kashima despertara una horda de fans estuviese con el atuendo que estuviese.

—Uh… la verdad es que Kashima es bastante mona. —Uno de los chicos que estaba parado cerca se rascó la nuca sin dejar de mirar a la chica que sonreía al frente.

—Como en el club de teatro siempre le dan papeles de chico supongo que nadie lo había notado. —Otro acotó con aire de sabiduría.

—Pobre Kashima, con lo bonita que es. —¡¿Con lo bonita que era?!, Hori quería darles un izquierdazo en la cara, decenas de veces había considerado los sentimientos de Kashima como mujer y siempre se llevaba un chasco con su pensar simple y cabeza vacía de pensamientos oscuros, si Kashima andaba por ahí enamorando mujeres no había sido culpa suya ni del club de teatro, eso que ni qué.

—Pero bueno, supongo que con un novio como Mikoshiba no se puede tener esperanzas.

—Me pregunto si Mikoshiba no tiene celos de Hori-sempai.

—Sí, pobre, es novio de Kashima pero ella siempre corre tras de sempai. —Hori sintió como se le ponía la cara morada, ¿Mikoshiba novio de Kashima?, para empezar Mikoshiba no podía hilar ninguna relación real con una mujer sin volverse una bomba de humo y sonrojos, además ¿qué pintaba él ahí como el tercero en discordia en una relación que no existía?, ¿y por qué tenía que ser él el amante malvado?, ¿esa opinión tenía el alumnado de él?

—Hori-sempai siempre la está golpeando a pesar de que es una chica.

—Y aunque sea más bajito eso no quita que sea hombre.

—¡Con lo bonita que es Kashima! —¡Esos malditos!, nadie había mencionado nada de su violencia hasta que habían visto a Kashima por ahí con la falda doblada, las piernas bonitas al descubierto y una melena azul jugándole con la cadera, ¡y que siguiera sonriendo tontamente como siempre solo le ponía las cosas más en contra!, Kashima se había metido completamente en su papel, incluso sujetando el brazo de Mikoshiba de manera femenina en lugar de prestarle el brazo gallardamente a manera de príncipe, de todo ese asunto Mikoshiba era el único que parecía estar sufriendo en medio de tanta atención y con una abeja reina colgando del brazo, tenía pinta de querer salir huyendo pero al mismo tiempo de no querer abandonar a su amiga en la línea de guerra.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿sería Mikoshiba también inmune al encanto de Kashima?, siempre los había visto por ahí juntos haciendo tonterías de príncipes, enamorando chicas y hablando tontadas y cuando se ponían juntos en algún lugar visible el tumulto de chicas que se hacía a su alrededor era para paralizar a la escuela, pero nunca hasta entonces se había preguntado cómo veía Mikoshiba a Kashima, ¿amigos?, ¿rivales?, ¿sería que ahora empezaba a verla como chica?, ¿sería que también a él le parecía que se había vuelto linda de pronto?, no, Mikoshiba no podía ser tan superficial, debía haber visto que el rostro de Kashima era precioso desde antes, había que ser sinceros, todas sus facciones estaban en completa armonía, Kashima era una de esas obras maestras de Dios que tienen el defecto de tener poco sentido común para la vida pero que son un milagro en cualquier otra área.

Kashima era un prodigio andante, una obra de arte viviente.

Y ahora la maldita obra de arte estaba parpadeando con ojos muy brillantes haciendo que varios chicos alrededor tuvieran un "doki-doki" de corazón, si hasta él había tenido un doki-doki y ni que decir de las chicas, muchas de las cuales estaban al punto del desmayo.

Se tendría que prohibir ser tan brillante, la verdad.

—Oye Kashima, ¿quieres ir a comer después?

—¡Han abierto una pastelería!

—¿No quieres venir con nosotros? —Por primera vez desde que la conocía Hori notó algo muy raro, Kashima retrocedió un paso con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro y se escondió un poco detrás del pelirrojo, ¡el colmo!, los chicos empezaron a revolotear alrededor sin que Mikoshiba pudiera imponer respeto (y tampoco es que lo intentara mucho con las mejillas sonrojadas e intentando a toda costa seguir pareciendo cool cuando era obvio que la situación lo estaba sobrepasando).

—¡Ka-shi-ma! —Como si hubiese ordenado que se separara el mar rojo el tumulto de alumnos le abrió paso y Kashima corrió hacía él, como el cachorro torpe y juguetón que nunca dejaría de ser se vistiera de lo que se vistiera. Hori se quedó ahí parado, brazos cruzados y mirada indiferente mientras la chica más bonita del instituto, aquella modelo de ojos verdes, cabello azul y sedoso y piernas de ensueño corría hacía él, solo hacía él, como el cachorro que le pertenecía y que siempre le había pertenecido.

—¡Hori-sempai! —Extendió los brazos como buscando un abrazo de reencuentro o alguna cursilería así.

—¡No crees atascos en los pasillos idiota! —Hori le puso un puñetazo en el estómago que la dobló en dos y la dejo colgando como un trapo en su brazo, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio cuando Hori-sempai, el mismo y violento sempai de siempre, se llevó a su cachorro como todos los días, justo enfrente de su novio (que para ese entonces Mikoshiba ya se había escabullido murmurando tembloroso ayuda moral de parte de Nozaki y Sakura).

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kashima abrió los ojos de golpe y por un momento no supo en dónde estaba, de hecho su ultimo recuerdo fue el de jugar a decirse elogios con Mikoshiba, eso hasta que una horda de fans los había cercado, eso también había sido divertido, Kashima nunca había tenido tanto seguimiento masculino, aunque las mujeres eran más agradables, eso no tenía vuelta de hoja.

—Uh… —Intentó incorporarse, pero una mano en su frente la detuvo y alzó sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas para ver a Hori-sempai que lucía un semblante muy calmo.

—Hiciste todo esto por tu premio, ¿no?

—¿Eh?, —los ojos de Kashima se volvieron un puntito nervioso—, ¿cuál premio? —Hori tuvo que contenerse para no darle un codazo en el estómago que le hiciese escupir sangre, sería idiota.

—Éste premio. —Hori soltó con frialdad intentando esconder el orgullo herido, Kashima parpadeó una, dos veces y luego la sonrisa más bonita que Hori jamás hubiera visto apareció en su rostro.

—¡Ver a Hori-sempai!

—¡Estar en mis piernas idiota! —Bien, ese coscorrón se lo había ganado a pulso—. Me ves todos los días.

—Nunca deja de ser un premio. —Kashima lloriqueó frotándose la cabeza, había que admitir que sabía cómo subir la autoestima de alguien.

—¿Te sientes diferente? —Hori miró al frente, desviando la mirada de ella y de su bonito cuerpo envuelto en hebras azules.

—¿Por estar en las piernas de sempai?

—Por el atuendo. —Si hasta era un milagro que fuera la numero uno de su clase con semejante mentalidad de mosquito.

—Uh, sí. —Kashima parpadeó, Hori volvió a posar la mirada en ella—. Hoy los chicos también me siguieron. —Eso era cierto—. Fue divertido. —Ese pensamiento no era tan agradable, si las chicas hacían un desastre por seguirla no quería imaginarse a una manada de mastodontes tras ella.

—¿Quieres venir así a la escuela todos los días y que los chicos te persigan? —Hori apoyó las palmas de las manos tras él, en actitud relajada.

—Mmm, —ella lo pensó un poco—, pero ponerme las extensiones fue pesado y Mikoshiba no me hablaba como siempre, estaba muy raro.

—¿Raro? —En un recuerdo tardío rememoro al pelirrojo rojo y balbuceando.

—Me gusta cuando estoy con Mikoshiba —Kashima soltó con simpleza—. Pero cuando me trata normal y podemos bromear uno con el otro.

—¿Volverías a tu atuendo normal por Mikoshiba? —Hori soltó con aire casual, años de actuación en la frase.

—Sí. —Mikoshiba respondió rápido y sin pensar.

—¿Aunque ya no te persiguieran los chicos?

—Las chicas son más divertidas de todas maneras. —La chica se encogió de hombros.

—¿Prefieres a Mikoshiba o a mí? —Y a pesar del aire casual sintió como el estómago se le contraía sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—A Hori-sempai, claro. —Kashima lo observó con sus grandes y honestos ojos verdes, como si la pregunta misma careciera de cualquier sentido, ahí en sus piernas, la muchacha más bonita del instituto que lo quería por encima de su propia feminidad.

—Eres bastante idiota. —Hori le apretó la nariz entre los dedos y ella se retorció en algo que podía ser un pedido para que la soltara o una cabriola alegre de cachorro juguetón—. Solo por esta vez… —Aunque sabía que probablemente no era un ultimátum si no el inicio de algo que le había repiqueteado en el pecho desde el instante mismo en que esos ojos verdes y las mejillas rojas se habían fijado en él.

—¿Qué? —Kashima imploró, tonto perrito atolondrado. Hori subió las rodillas provocando que ella rodara hacía su pecho, luego la abrazo contra él, impidiéndole ver su rostro sonrojado que ningún ensayo de teatro hubiera podido evitar.

—Voy a dejarte ahí un rato. —Porque quizás y solo quizás el premio también hubiera sido para él.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Nozaki-kun… —Sakura susurró jalando al muchacho de la playera—. Si Hori-sempai se entera nos va a matar. —Pero cierto mangaka tomaba fotos sin flash a toda velocidad desoyendo los ruegos por salvar su vida.

—Es muy importante, Susuki acaba de dar un paso importante en su relación.

—¿Cuál relación? —Mikoshiba preguntó por lo bajo—. ¿Por qué Susuki? —Tanto Nozaki como Sakura giraron a verlo, mejillas rojas y cara de completa confusión.

—Lo siento tanto Mamiko…

—¿Eh? —Y unos pasos más allá, sentado en el escalón de teatro, cierto volátil sempai se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Correría sangre. Pero eso sería en un momento, por ahora no le importaba ser el rival de amores de Mamiko siempre y cuando pudiera sentir junto a su pecho ese doki-doki de corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

Adoro esta serie, feliz cumpleaños imouto-chan.

 _28 de Septiembre del 2015_


End file.
